Return to the Sea
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Kimiko is not actually who she says she is. She is really the pink mermaid princess Luchia using illusions and a black opal to not be caught.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to the Sea**

**Xiaolin Showdown x Inuyasha crossover**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Inuyasha

**Summary:** Kimiko is not actually who she says she is. She is really the pink mermaid princess Luchia using illusions and a black opal to not be caught. She left the ocean after Kaito was hit by a car and went into a coma. When Chase, Hannibal, Jack, and the other evil beings that the dragons fight join with the king of the deep sea, Rido (self-proclaimed after he found Gaito's staff that gave him powers even stronger then Mikeru's.) What will the other dragons do when they find out Kimiko's secret? And how will they defeat the enemy?

**Pairing:** Luchia x Kaito, Hanon x Nagisa, Rina x Masahiro.

Chapter 1Normal POV

"Guys we have a Sheng Gong Wu alert." Dojo said.

"What's the Wu Dojo?" Rai asked.

"The Staff of Songs. If you are able to get the staff to accept you, you can gain unheard of powers. The staff has only ever accepted one person. Actually I think that before it was a Wu it belonged to them before they gave it to Dashi." Dojo said.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Raimundo said.

While Kimiko was listening she was putting pieces of a puzzle together. 'Could it be Aqua Regina sama's staff? The one that went missing from the ocean long ago.'

On an island Kimiko's POV"We should split up." Raimundo said.

Omi went west. Clay went south. Raimundo went north. And I went east near the coast. While I was walking I could feel the pull that the ocean had on me. I wanted to go for a swim but I had to make sure no one was there. Suddenly I could hear a song. It reminded me of Legend of the Mermaid.

I paused to listen for a little than followed the song. There was the staff of songs. The moment I saw it I knew that it was Aqua Regina sama's staff. Suddenly Katnappe came out of nowhere riding jet skis. "Later Xiaolin loser the staff of songs is ours." Katnappe says.

'Crap what am I supposed to do. I forgot to wear my bracelet. I can't let the Heylin side get the staff, but if I get into the water I'll transform' suddenly she saw a pink fin coming out of the water. 'Is that? It couldn't be. It's Momo.' "Momo over here could you give me a lift?"

I jumped on Momo and we sped after Katnappe. Right before she got it Momo and I swept past her and I grabbed the staff. "What how could you do that?" Katnappe said.

On the shore I saw Jack, Tubimura, and Cyclops. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo cheering for me. I jumped off Momo's back and told him thank you.

"Excellent work Kimiko although I could have done it better." Omi said. 'jeez why is he such a braggart?'

"We'll be back Xiaolin losers." Jack cried and he and his gang took off.

Chase's POV

"Urg, why are we always late for these things." Wuya sulked.

'hmm that Kimiko is hiding something. It almost seemed like the little fire dragon was scared of going into the water. How did she get that dolphin to listen to her if she wasn't using the Tongue of Saiping.'

Normal POV

Back at the temple the dragons are trying to get the staff to accept one of them as it's new master.

"Please step aside Kimiko, as a female your lungs are not as strong and males must have naturally stronger lungs than females." Omi said as he took the staff out of my hands.

'He didn't just say that. Why that little CHEESE BALL. I bet I'm a much better singer than him!'

Kimiko snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear Omi say, "Staff of Songs," the orb on the scepter of the staff started to glow red and suddenly lyrics started to show up in front of him and a tune started to play. Kimiko thought 'that is Legend of the Mermaid'

Omi started to sing and every one nearly fainted. He was not a very good singer when he was singing in that volume. Before he even finished the first verse the staff flew out of Omi's hands and landed in the dirt.

(Omi) "I don't understand I am the best at almost everything in the world. Why doesn't the staff like my singing."

None of the other dragons had the heart to tell him that his singing sounded like banshee screaming it's head off.

(Dojo) "Hey guys I just read up on the Staff of Songs and you have to pass 7 levels for the staff to give you power."

(Omi, Clay, and Raimundo) "7 LEVELS!" clay noticed that Kimiko didn't scream and wondered why.

(Kimiko) " Instead of gawking can we try to pass the levels. I bet the one that gets the power is the one who finished the last level. Can I try to sing?"

(Omi) " Ha you. You are a girl. There's no way you can…" he was cut off as Kimiko hit him over the head.

(Clay) "Maybe Miss Kimiko should try. She's probably a better singer than most of us."

(Omi) "if we must to get her to realize that she isn't very good."

Kimiko beamed at Clay and glared at Omi. "Staff of Songs."

The orb on the scepter of the staff started to glow and the lyrics to Kizuna appeared

Kimiko closed her eyes and began to sing. She kept singing until the tune ended. When she opened her eyes she saw that Rai, Clay, Omi, and Dojo had their mouths open in surprise and even Master Fung looked surprised.

Suddenly they heard a loud crashing and went to go see what all the noise was about. There on the ground were Jack Spicer, Katnappe, Tubimura, and Cyclops knocked out. They were obviously trying to steal the staff, but what confused everyone (except Kimiko) was why they were all piled up like this. It was obvious to Kimiko that it was because they were 'evil' and they couldn't stand the power of the song. Suddenly they noticed that near the top of the staff near the scepter there was a little pink bar.

(Omi) "That must signify that the first level has been passed.

(Raimundo) "I think Kimi should keep the staff with her. It is obvious that people are going to try and steal it and she seems to be the only one who it accepts."

(Everyone else) "Agreed."

Unknown to them was that Chase and Wuya were watching.

Chase's POV

'hmm it's odd the song that the young dragon in training was singing was very powerful well at least the way she sang it.'

"It has become very obvious that that staff is very powerful."

(Wuya) "Yes, but what I don't get is how that slut was able to pass the first test of the staff.

_##########################################_

_Next Chapter: Chase and Wuya steal the staff and try to use its powers. Rido comes into the story. The Xiaolin monks go to the beach for a vacation and run into Jack and his gang. They call a truce. What kind of fun will they have?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

KEF: I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Return to the sea.

Kimiko: KEF, Raimundo is trying to beat up Omi.

KEF: Raimundo quit it.

Raimundo: come on let me hit the cheese ball at least once.

KEF: No even if he does deserve a beating your not supposed to do that.

Omi: Excuse me I do not deserve to be beat up.

KEF: What ever, Clay can you do the disclaimer.

Clay: KEF does not own Xiaolin Showdown or Mermaid Melody. She also does not own any of the songs written here

KEF: Bye the way please review. And no flames please. I accept healthy critism but don't be mean. The characters are a bit OCC

* * *

**At Chase's palace**

**Normal POV**

Chase sat there thinking. He needed to get the staff he just wasn't sure how. He sat on his throne thinking for a long time. Suddenly Wuya burst in to the room and said, "Chase there are no Sheng Gong Wu activating, I am so bored and your cats won't listen to me. Get your cats to obey me."

"Wuya be quiet." Chase commanded. He was getting a migraine. He long forgot why he brought back that annoying witch. He thought about it for a while and remembered that it was to drag the world into eternal darkness. Suddenly he had an idea, why not ambush the young dragons. It was such a simple plan that it was almost idiotic but the stupid monks probably wouldn't even realize it.

"Wuya come here." Chase commanded.

"What?" Wuya asked.

"We are going to steal the staff of songs," Chase said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Wuya said.

He beckoned her closer and she bent down and he started to whisper his plan. When they were done talking Wuya burst out laughing and said, "It's so simple that it could work," "Yes with the staff I will control the world." Chase said and started to laugh like an evil maniac. Wuya joined in but by the time Chase had stopped Wuya was still going. Chase and the cats just looked at her and when she finally noticed she stopped sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

Somewhere in the Deep Sea

**Normal POV**

"You will obey me." A mysterious voice said. It was a man, he was wearing a black jacket and black pants (like Gaito) He had blue eyes and purple hair.

"No, you are not the true King of the deep sea. Kaito sama is. Anyway you are nothing but a little servant." Some one said. It was Mimi. She was bent down in a kneeling position. She looked like she was in great pain. Sheshe was on the ground collapsed.

"It doesn't matter. I am king now." the voice said.

"The mermaid princesses will stop you." Mimi said.

"Not with the pink pearl princesses missing in action." The man said

Mimi started to feel dizzy and the last thing she heard was the mysterious stranger's insane laughing. Her last thought was 'Luchia please save us.'

At the Xiaolin Temple

**Normal POV**

"Young monks it's time for training." Master Fung said, "you must be careful young monks danger could be…" Raimundo cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know danger could be around any corner now that we have the staff of songs." Raimundo said smugly.

"No I was going to say that danger could be coming around every corner but because you have done so well finding the staff of songs and everything I am will ing to let you go on vacation. I have rented out a private beach in Japan." Master Fung said his eyebrows rising.

Suddenly thousands of wild cats came out of nowhere and pinned the monks to the wall. "Who could have done this?" Kimiko said.

"Who else? It can only be Chase Young." Raimundo said, "who else can control big cats.

Chase Young and Wuya stepped out of the shadows and held the staff. "That is correct. You are not worthy of wielding such a powerful Sheng gong wu." With that Chase and Wuya jump off.

"Young monks you must be diligent. Retrieve the staff or the world will be at an end." Master Fung said.

"Do we still get that vacation?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung raised an eyebrow and thought for a bit and said, Yes but only if you get the staff."

Meanwhile in Kimiko's mind was in whirl of feelings. She felt distressed that the world maybe destroyed yet AGAIN. She also felt annoyed that the bad guys never seemed to have different plans. It was always try to get the power then rule the world.

Later at Chases Lair

**Normal POV**

The Xiaolin monks snuck in quietly hoping to go undetected. They didn't see anyone. Even though the dragons were so cautious they didn't notice that a pair of golden eyes was watching them.

"So they decided to show up." Chase said.

"Chase, why are we not attacking them?" Wuya asked wondering.

" If I do this right we could get the power in the staff and the dragons' eternal servitude." Chase said.

"We can make that bitch Kimiko into a little kitty." Wuya said gleefully.

Meanwhile the monks had found the staff and Omi, Raimundo, and Clay had run to reach it when suddenly many tigers and panthers came out of nowhere and pounced on them.

"Guys," Kimiko screamed.

"Get the staff." Raimundo yelled.

Kimiko raced to the staff and touched it at the same time as Chase Young.

"Chase Young I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The name of the game is Sing That Song. I wager our eternal servitude for all you Sheng Gong Wu." Kimiko said.

"Fine I accept your terms." Chase said. He was thinking, 'how did she know that I had a lot of Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Gong Yi Tampi." They said.

Suddenly the staff started to glow and lyrics appeared. "Ladies first," Chase said. Kimiko looked at the lyrics and saw that the song was Voice in the Dark. She closed her eyes and began to sing:

Voice in the Dark

_Yami no FORIA_

_Shimju no kizuna ubae_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na Shou_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara_

_Heiwa nante maboroshi_

_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi_

_Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru_

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni keate_

_Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono merodii_

_Voice in the dark_

_Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare_

_Usumaku RIFUREIN de…_

_Shinju no kizuna ubai_

"_Omoi" nante suteteru_

_Yume miru shoujo nodokuhaku_

_Sakebi nante dare ni mo todokanai_

_Voice in the dark_

_Saa! Hajimaru utusukushiku karei na SHOU_

_Voice in the dark_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara_

_Ai ni mamorareteiru SHIWASE NA MONOTACHI_

"_Tsutawaru" to shijiteiru hitmo ga mabushii_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kno merodii_

_Voice in the dark_

_Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare_

_Voice in the dark_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na Shou_

_Voice in the dark_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodoma suru yami no chikara_

_Kanashiki yami no Foria_

_Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku_

_Uzamaku RIFUREIN de_

_Kanashiki yami no Foria_

At the end of the song everyone was amazed even Wuya. No one had expected Kimiko to be able to sing that well. All of the Heylin were bent over in pain. No one but Kimiko knew that evil couldn't stand the voice of something filled with love even if they thought the voice was pretty. Kimiko smirked, turned to Chase, and said, "Your turn. Beat that."

Chase glared at her and waited for the staff to give him a song. The staff started to glow a dark blue color. Kimiko instantly knew that the song was one of Hanon's songs, Ever Blue.

_Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku_

_Bebii-buruu no sora wo mitsumetetara_

_Tooi kioku yomigaeru_

_Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou_

_Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite_

_Mune ga Kyun to stsunaka naru yo_

_Watashi wo tasukete_

_Nanika ga shiraseru destiny_

_Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete_

_Sore wa Ebaa-Buruu kagayaki daisuki na ano umi yo_

_Mirai wi mamou chikara wo ima atsumete_

_Aisubeki hitto ga ite aisubeki basho gaaru_

_Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni_

_Kata narabete niji wo miteta_

_Moshi kotobawo umaku tsutaetetara_

_Ima mo soba ni ita no kana_

_Nee koishite yume miru tabi_

_Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite_

_Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku_

_Kaeriti nante_

_Dare ni mo inwanikeredo_

_Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru_

_Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_

_Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru _

_Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru_

_Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi_

_Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaki daisuki na ano umi yo_

_Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_

_Kibou ni nare_

_Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_

_Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsusukeru_

_Kirei ni nare_

Kimiko was surprised she hadn't heard many males actually manage to sing that well and Chase was one of the best that she had ever heard even if he seemed uncomfortable singing something about love. Everyone else had there jaws dropped and Wuya had hearts in her eyes (I'm making Wuya a love sick puppy, when it comes to Chase). Kimiko felt herself lucky that Chase's singing didn't have that much power or she would have been keeling over.

Chase smirked, he knew that he passed and handed the staff to Kimiko. When she took it the song that appeared was Super Love Song and in parenthesis under it, it said this is a song written for more than one person so you will just be one voice and the other voices will come.

Kimiko began to sing and soon the others heard 2 other voices. At first they weren't sure where the voices were coming from until they noticed a pink glowing thing around Kimiko's neck and saw a shell necklace, which the voices were being emitted from. Soon Kimiko was dancing too and they could swear that they saw the outline of a girl with long blond hair in 2 pigtails and eyes even brighter than Kimiko's but with a color that kept changing from sapphire blue to a sea green, in a pink outfit with 2 other girls on her side. One had long dark green hair with green eyes and a long flowing dress with the same necklace accepts it was in the green color. On the other side of the blonde hair girl was a girl with blue hairs and eyes the color of copper and in an outfit exactly like the girl in pink accept it was blue. In the far background they could see 4 other girls watching and smiling. The girls were all so beautiful. If the monks had to guess, they were prettier then the mermaid that they met when fighting for the Gills of Hamachi. Soon all the Heylin were either keeled over or knocked out. The Xiaolin however felt like they could take on the world. They were so full of energy but were sad when all the energy left them with the end of the song. The only one who was still peppy was Kimiko herself.

Chase was so staggered that when the music started for his turn he wasn't ready to sing and he lost the showdown. The staff appeared in Kimiko's hand with 3 more bars filled, 2 with pink and one with blood red.

Raimundo and Clay found it weird. Who were those girls that they saw behind Kimiko. Kimiko looked like she was very happy and didn't notice the outlines. They realized that Kimiko had the same necklace around her neck as the girl in the pink. It left many question in their minds. Kimiko had gotten prettier. She had taken down her hair and now it flowed down her back in long tendrils that reached her hip. With a more heart shaped face and large innocent blue eyes, she looked very similar to the girl in pink but still there were major differences. They decided to leave it for a while and see what happened.

The dragons quickly returned to the temple and told Master Fung of there win and quickly went to go get some clothes for there week long vacation at the beach. Kimiko went to her room and the first thing she did was grab her black opal bracelet so she could swim without transforming. Then she packed all her stuff in a suitcase and was about to leave the room but when she turned around she saw Master Fung standing there.

Master Fung said, "Kimiko I think you should take the Staff of Songs with you. It would be safer with someone who could actually use it."

Kimiko replied, "Yes Master Fung I will take care of the staff. Master Fung I must ask. If the Staff accepts someone like me would we be allowed to keep the staff?"

Master Fung thought about the question for a little then replied, "I don't see why not, it is said that the one it accepts is the ruler of the sea and it seems to favor you already." With those word in mind Kimiko got on Dojo and they left.

When they got to Japan the first thing they did was drop their stuff of in their separate hotel rooms (Dojo went back to Master Fung) and changed in their bathing suits then put their clothes back on. When they rejoined in the hallway they bumped into Chase, Wuya, Jack, and Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo demanded.

"We decided to take a break from hunting for Sheng Gong WE. What are YOU doing here?" Jack said.

"Because all the hard work we did Master Fung gave us a vacation and rented a private beach. How about we call a truce for the whole week of vacation and we all have fun together." Kimiko responded her mind elsewhere. This was around the area she once went to school and spent her time with her friends.

The Heylin quickly agreed but before they could get started on plans to steal the wu that the dragons may have, Kimiko continued, "if you break the truce during the vacation you must give us your eternal loyalty and same will go for us." The Heylin mumbled their agreement and the whole group went down to the private beach that Master Fung had rented. All the guys were swimming or playing volleyball while Wuya and Katnappe were tanning themselves. None of them knew where Kimiko was. Suddenly they saw her coming in the distance with a surfboard. It was pink and had the picture of a beautiful red flower painted on it (Kaito made a new one for her after it was burned with the shack.) Kimiko was in a pretty revealing bikini that made all the guys blush even Omi and made Wuya and Katnappe glare at her jealously. The bikini was striped and the bottom of the bikini had kind of a skirt. Kimiko just ignored all of them and swam out on the bored in to the water and them when a big wave came she stood up and did all sorts of tricks and made it back to shore.

Everyone was amazed and all the guys rushed her and bombarded her with question on where she learned to surf. Her only reply was that she had a good teacher. Soon they were getting bored of playing with each other when suddenly Kimiko had a brilliant idea, "Why don't we go down to public beach and hang out with the people there?" Everyone agreed but little did they know, was that the real reason she wanted to go was because she wanted to go by the Pearl Café.

When they got to the beach it was crowded with people. Kimiko had put her surfboard away and grabbed Raimundo and Chase's arm and dragged them to the beachside restaurant named Pearl Café while the others followed. When they got in they saw tons of people. The place was crowded. A girl with short blue hair came and showed them to a table.

Raimundo and Chase noticed that she kept looking at Kimiko with confusion and wondered what was up. The girl went over to a group of people with a cute little boy, 5 other gorgeous girls, and a guy with orange hair and copper orange eyes and started talking to them. All of them suddenly looked at their table and stared pointedly at Kimiko. Now Raimundo was curious about why they kept looking at them but he didn't have to wonder long because the guy went up to Kimiko and started talking to her. Raimundo saw red. He wasn't even listening he just didn't like seeing Kimiko with the guy. The guy suddenly bent down to whisper in her ear and Kimiko blushed bright red and the guy laughed. Soon the guy introduced himself as Kaito. Wuya and Ashley (a.k.a Katnappe) tried to flirt with him but every time he just talked to them for a little but then Kimiko started to get angry and he refocused his attention on her. Raimundo was dead jealous of the guy and saw that Chase and Jack were too. Kimiko quickly waved goodbye to the other monks and the Heylin people and went with Kaito to talk with his group. They watched for a while and saw that the way the group treated her was like greeting a friend they hadn't seen in a long time. Wuya, Chase, Ashley, Jack, and the other monks went back to the hotel at the end of the day but they never heard Kimiko return. Soon they started to get worried and went to go find her they went down to the public beach to find it empty. They were about to go but they heard a voice that sounded extremely familiar. The group followed the voice and what they saw amazed them. There in front of there eyes was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. She was a mermaid. The mermaid had blond hair in pigtails that fell down into the sea and floated around her as she sat on a rock. She had blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Her shell bikini top was pink and she was wearing a necklace and earrings. Her tail was pink as well. The mermaid was playing a golden harp and singing a song. She hadn't seen them and they continued to watch. When the song was over she leaped into the ocean and the group agreed to only tell Kimiko about the beautiful sight they had seen.

The next day the group all met in the dining hall of the hotel (Kimiko is included this time) Clay watched as Omi told Kimiko of the wondrous sighting of the mermaid he could swear he could see a flash of shock in her eyes.

Later Kimiko somehow convinced Ashley to go to the arboretum. Ashley in turn convinced everyone else and they went to go look at the flowers. They decided to leave all their stuff on the bus and they looked around. It turned out to be very fun. When they got back on to the bus Kimiko found a red flower on top of her stuff. Kimiko started to cry. The group all looked at the flower and realized that it looked like the one on Kimiko's surfboard and her little surfboard key chain.

The days continued to pass and everyone was having fun even Chase and Wuya. Finally it was the last day of vacation so they went out to a karaoke place and got a room and they all took turns singing.

The first one to sing was Kimiko. The song she chose was Beautiful Wish. Everyone listened as she sang the song out in a soft croon. It was like she was remembering something painful.

Soon the day was over and none of them could bring themselves to say good-bye but finally Kimiko broke the silence, "This was a fun week, I hope we can do this again." "Yeah," The others agreed and the dragons flew off and returned to the temple.

Next time: Rido is finally attacking the mermaid princesses and Kimiko shows the monks and the Heylin warriors who she really is. How will the monks deal with the realization and the fact that the Heylin side joins Rido?

* * *

_KEF: Hope you enjoyed. This has 4245 words and is 10 pages long. I really worked hard on it. I hope you guys have a good year of 2010 and please no flames even though I know this isn't my best chapter. Ja Ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Hey People I don't own Mermaid Melody or Xiaolin Showdown I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

The monks had just gotten back to the temple when Dojo suddenly said, "Hey gang a new Sheng Gong Wu has been activated." "What's the Wu?" Raimundo asked. "The Crown of the Ocean, this Wu allows the user to have control over the ocean. Actually this Wu is like the Staff of Songs it wasn't originally a Wu, it originally belonged to the Queen of the upper realm of the sea, Aqua Rega or something like that. She asked Dashi to keep it safe until the next heir was born and when she died a new heir never appeared. Then the Crown started to glow and we decided to make it a Wu until the heir can appear. It is the same for the Staff of Songs; once its true master appears then that will be that. But until then we must protect those two Sheng Gong Wu." Dojo said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Clay said and Dojo transformed and they all hopped onto Dojo.

After some flying they ended up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, "Are you sure it's down there?" Omi said skeptically. "Yes I'm just not sure exactly how far below." Dojo said.

"Fine we'll have to split up, "Raimundo said then all of the monks held the Gill of Himachi at the same time and called out his name then Clay, Omi, and Raimundo hopped into the water. When they resurfaced they looked at Kimiko but found that instead of Kimiko they saw the mermaid they saw on vacation at the beach in her place.

Kimiko started to panic she had just remembered that she had forgotten her black opal bracelet again. Now it was too late and Kimiko knew that she couldn't hide the truth from them anymore. "Kim is that you," Rai asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sorry I never told you guys, it's just if a mermaid tells a human they turn into sea foam. The only reason I never turned before was because of a bracelet I have, I forgot it today. My real name is actually Lucia and no I am not like that wannabe mermaid we met before. She wasn't really a mermaid more a fish that has managed to take a somewhat humanoid form." Lucia said (I'm just going to call her Lucia now)

The group nodded in understanding slightly shocked that Kimi…Lucia was so different from her illusion even her voice was different. Now Lucia's voice was soft melodic and very sweet. While her illusion's voice wasn't as melodic, soft, or sweet.

"Come on I'll lead the way, I know these waters better most after all I am the princess of the Northern Pacific which is exactly where we are." Lucia said then she dived down into the water. The Xiaolin Gang quickly followed and came just in time to find Chase Young, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and 2 females and another male that none of the group recognized fighting over a glassy blue colored tiara with rainbow colored jewels in it. Lucia looked shocked, and said, "Sheshe, Mimi I thought we settled our disagreement and you weren't trying to take over the ocean anymore."

"The smaller blue haired female said, "Princess Lucia we are sorry but we can't control ourselves this man Rido has taken Gaito's scepter and is controlling the Deep Sea. You must gather the princesses once again."

Before Lucia could speak the unknown guy who was obviously Rido commanded, "Silence, I don't care who that little girl is. Destroy her."

Mimi and Sheshe hunched down in pain and then when they managed to stand again their eyes were lifeless and suddenly the music for Voice in the Dark began and the two started to sing:

Voice in the Dark

_Yami no FORIA_

_Shimju no kizuna ubae_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na Shou_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara_

_Heiwa nante maboroshi_

_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi_

_Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru_

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni keate_

_Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono merodii_

_Voice in the dark_

_Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare_

_Usumaku RIFUREIN de…_

_Shinju no kizuna ubai_

"_Omoi" nante suteteru_

_Yume miru shoujo nodokuhaku_

_Sakebi nante dare ni mo todokanai_

_Voice in the dark_

_Saa! Hajimaru utusukushiku karei na SHOU_

_Voice in the dark_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara_

_Ai ni mamorareteiru SHIWASE NA MONOTACHI_

"_Tsutawaru" to shijiteiru hitmo ga mabushii_

_Voice in the Dark_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kno merodii_

_Voice in the dark_

_Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare_

_Voice in the dark_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na Shou_

_Voice in the dark_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodoma suru yami no chikara_

_Kanashiki yami no Foria_

_Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku_

_Uzamaku RIFUREIN de_

_Kanashiki yami no Foria_

When the song ended the Xiaolin Monks and Dojo were bent down in pain except for Lucia and the Heylin warriors were filled with power except Jack who was too scared. "Why aren't you affected?" Rido demanded.

Lucia just gave him a blank stare then said, "Mimi and Sheshe didn't have their hearts in that song, you were controlling them, I know that song is a lot stronger then that plus they have sung even more evil songs before so yep. I can try to show you what a truly powerful song sounds like" Then a shadow appeared behind Rido and the scepter was gone. Rido turned behind him and his eyes widened in fear. The Xiaolin Monks and the Heylin side who had taken a vacation together noticed the guy looked a lot like the guy who had been hanging out with Lucia except this guy had grayish hair and dark purple eyes. "Gaito, you're here so does that mean Sara's here as well?" Lucia said with delight.

"It has been awhile Pink Pearl Princess I'm glad to see that you and my brother have finally gotten your relationship straightened out. Sara and I thought that this time you guys could use our help. Not that we didn't help last time. You need to stop needing us we're dead remember." Gaito said then he handed Lucia a golden harp, "I think you might want this."

"Thank you," Lucia said then she transformed but unlike her normal transformation she wore a long sparkly light blue dress and the Crown of the Sea was on her head. (Think of Aqua Regina) then 6 other mermaids appeared behind her with the Gaito's look alike and smiled when they took sight of the orange mermaid that the monks knew was Sara and all said in surprise "Sara!" then the yellow mermaid and another smaller orange mermaid swam toward her and hugged her. "Coco, Seira it's good to see you"

Then all 7 mermaids transformed into the outfits they wear when they sing. The smaller orange mermaid which everyone figured was Seira stepped away from the group and they watched as the group started to sing Kizuna.

As they sang the Xiaolin Monks felt so much power while the Heylin side felt intense pain. Omi noticed that Seira seemed kind of sad and asked her, "What's wrong?"

Seira looked at him and said, "I'm happy that Sara came back after all she is my mother but I don't want to be replaced by her even though I took her place and look just her being back in her place gives the song so much MORE power then when I sing with the others and also what if Sara doesn't like me."

"I don't thing you need to worry little lady," Clay said and as soon as he said that the group saw Lucia and Sara wave for Seira to come over and they both smiled and Sara held out her arms. Seira beamed and swam to Sara and the 8 of them started to sing with so much love and happiness that even the Heylin side felt the effects. Rido had fainted from the pain and was giving his surrender.

When the song ended Gaito turned to his look alike and said, "Kaito this scepter is yours now brother, take care of yourself and Lucia and don't do anything stupid like erasing your memories AGAIN. You and Lucia make fine rulers of the sea, Sara and I will take care of Rido." Then Gaito grabbed hold of Rido and he and Sara started to fade away. The other mermaids cried out, they didn't want Sara to go after they had finally just seen her again but right before she was completely gone she said, "I love you guys, take care of yourselves and if you see Mitsuki tell him that he is always the person who has my heart but he shouldn't wait, goodbye everyone it was good to see you again and we will always be watching over you, especially you Coco my childhood friend and Seira my beloved successor and daughter." Coco and Seira looked like they were going to cry all over again. Then the two disappeared with Rido and the mermaids went back to their mermaid forms.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**At the temple**

Omi, Raimundo, Dojo, and Clay felt sad and depressed. They all missed Kimiko no Lucia, when they had left on Dojo they had watched as Lucia had swum up to Gaito's look alike and said with delight, "Kaito" and Kaito had hugged her and they realized that they cared about Lucia but she was happiest in the ocean, but first they had made sure to get Heylin side away from the ocean they left without her and thought that they had done the right thing but they still missed her greatly.

Suddenly in front of them was a look alike of the mermaid Lucia except with different eye and hair color and length and she said, "Hey guys, I'm back"

"Lucia!" The group cried out in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey you guys are still my friends and I couldn't very well leave you guys on your own against the Heylin, plus I need to control fire better and Master Fung says that the others can visit every weekend." Lucia said.

Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo rushed Lucia and they were happy again. Their friend was with them and she was happy too.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, people this is the end of Return to the Sea tell me if you liked it. Sorry it was so short. I have been busy so I shortened the story. Hope you enjoyed it**

**This chapter was 2207 words and 6 pages. Review please.**


End file.
